The invention relates to an apparatus for counting and dispensing pills and capsules of different sizes. Various devices for counting pills have been made, ranging from a simple tray with a pouring spout to large devices for automatically counting hundreds or thousands of pills. The simple trays provide rapid dispensing of the counted pills, but require manual counting. The automatic counting devices eliminate the need for manual counting, but are generally not practical for counting a small number of pills, and are often difficult to clean.